fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina Biermann (Demigod)
Katarina Biermann is the demigod daughter of Osiris; the Egyptian god of the underworld. She is 18 years old, and you will often see her in most of my stories. She essentially is like the mother figure to some of the new half bloods. Family Katarina's mom was very careless about her daughter, often going out for nights on end on drinking binges and partying. Katarina had little to no contact with her father due to his incredible responsibilities of being God of the Underworld. When her mom died at the age of 7, she mysteriously brought her back to life. Her mom continued her partying life and began to abuse Katarina when she was at home. One day, a 14 year old Katarina snuck out of her house while her mom was at a party, and she was taken by Luke Vapor to Camp Half Blood. Camp Half Blood Katarina donned a kimono and put a large bow tie in her hair, as a contrast to the rags she wore before. She refused help from any of the people there and was very shy and rarely talked. She has saved Lisa Jenkins, a demigod, from her abusive father, and many other half bloods from their abusive human parent.She essentially is like the mother figure to some of the new half bloods. White Knights Camp Jupiter Other Stories By Osiris' Grace Appearance Katarna has pale skin, very long brown hair, and brown eyes. She is said to be as nearly as beautiful as Isis herself. She mostly wears a kimono and has her hair in a bow tie,but sometimes she wears her hair out and has a white turtleneck and shorts with any kinds of shoes. Her hair is said to be as soft as the softest silk. She may seem weak, but she's very muscular and has scars from her mom's abuse on her limbs. Personality Katarina, as a toddler was a very happy and bubbly kid. Her mom's constant abuse has made her sort of reserved and shy girl. She cares about our world, and is very outgoing, but doesn't show it. Katarina is very protective of the half bloods she has saved, and she has incredible knowledge for a 18 year old, and is very humble, for example, saying that she is the weakest of the half bloods. Weapons/Abillities Reviving-'''Perhaps the most important skill of Katarina's, she can revive people. But she can only revive a person two times. '''Flight '''ADHD and Longer Days Without Sleep- '''Allows her to be awake for months at a time '''Dyslexia-'''Allows her to read and speak the language of Ancient Egypt. '''Osiris' Scythe- '''Osiris granted his daughter one of his scythes, and the scythe can rip through the fabric of time, allowing Katarina to go back in time. '''Magic- '''All Egyptian demigods were born as magicians, and they have the power to manipulate magic. '''Prophecy- '''Being the only demigod child of Osiris, she has the power to receive prophecies of things. However, she doesn't call the prophecies, the prophecies come to her, sometimes they come to her in the middle of battle, temporarily disabling her. Gallery Demigod Beauty.jpg|Katarina smiling at Alexander Demigod Katarina.jpg|Katarina smiling at Alexander (again) Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Demigod Category:Osiris